fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Makō
Makō is a powerful wandering Mage and ally to Mūna Kan'on on his quest to discover the "ultimate magic". Makō is a powerful wielder of Lightning Magic and has built a name for himself as Makō from the East (魔紅の東, Makou no Higashi). Makō acts as the guardian and closest friend to Mūna. Personality A very calm and submissive man, Makō spent the majority of his life blending into the background, choosing to not live in the limelight that his older brother had. Makō, having once been the S-Class Mage of a large guild, decided that the fame and fortune that came with such prestige was not worth giving up his anonymity. Despite not wanting to step into the spotlight, Makō is willing to assist Mūna on his quest to find the "ultimate magic", finding the young Mage's spirit to be enticing and strong similar to how Makō's brother treated a younger Makō. Makō is a creative man, often seen indulging in the arts such as painting or playing his magic-based instruments. Makō's love for the arts has often lead to him attempting to culture both Mūna and Akatsuchi due to their lack of care for anything involving culture in the world. The irony of it is, Makō has very little skill with either art or music, drawing dismay in his allies. Appearance Makō is a tall dark-skinned man with white-blonde colored hair worn in a messy style that is parted over one eye. He wears a high-collared sleeveless black shirt with a white flak jacket over it. Makō has the stylized character for Lightning (雷) on his shoulder. Makō has shown to occasionally wear a large gray colored cloak when performing stealth operations, as neither Mūna or Akatsuchi are capable of such stealthy feats. Magic & Abilities Lightning Magic: Trained by his elder brother in the art of Lightning Magic, Makō boasts considerable skill in creating powerful bursts of lightning and discharging electricity as a means for offense. Makō's signature magic involve condensing electricity into his hands to increase his physical attacks, although he has evolved far past this as seen in numerous amounts of his spells. Makō has achieved a level of Lightning Magic known as The Living Storm (住嵐, Jūarashi) that focuses on directing actual Lightning instead of creating artificial magical Lightning. *'Lightning Jagged Fang' (雷光歯の根, Raikō Hanone; Literally "Lightning Fang"): Discharged through use of a magical seal, Makō will direct his palm towards his desired target and shout the word Strike (スト, Suto). Lightning will discharge forward and pierce his target. *'Electric Storm' (電動嵐, Dendōarashi): A discharge of blue-colored electricity will surround Makō, creating a temporary barrier between him and anyone else as well as deflect any metallic objects that come his way. *'Lightning Mimicry' (電光真似, Denkōhane; Literally "Lightning Imitation"): Using Lightning-based Magical Seals, Makō can instantaneously teleport himself to a certain location through means of a Lightning Bolt. Makō utilizes this technique for standard means of travel, disappearing instantly in one place and reappearing somewhere else instantly. The magic seals wear out after a single use so Makō cannot use it repeatedly and must always redraw the seal before use. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: A skilled close combat fighter, Makō blends his Lightning Magic with his fighting moves to increase his effectiveness in battle. He has shown to easily overpower men much bigger than him with his fists alone, a testament to his true strength. Makō dislikes having to solve problems with his fists, but will utilize his "strengths" when they are deemed necessary. Enhanced Senses & Tracking: An adept tracker, Makō has honed his senses to the point where he can track others on the smallest details. His sight is honed well enough to dodge attacks and to spot out when Illusion-based magic is used, having encountered Illusion-based magic first hand in the past. Makō often relies on his tracking skills when locating wandering Dark Magi, creating proof that he is indeed skilled as most Dark Magi are skilled enough to hide and mask their trails. Stealth Expert: A expert in the art of stealth, Makō is often the designated recon member of the "trio" and has the strongest skills. Capable of masking his presence through the use of magic and natural skills. Quotes Trivia * Makō's likeness is drawn from the character Darui from the series Naruto